


mirror, mirror

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bossy Twyla Sands, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles, alexis likes twyla telling her what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: twyla wants to play a game with alexis. it's not quite what alexis was expecting.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Politics? What Politics?, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> biden/harris won, so i'm celebrating with porn! 🥳

“Do you want to play a game?” Twyla’s words almost get lost in Alexis’ mouth, lost in the press of lips and gasps of breath. Alexis weaves her fingers in Twyla’s hair and tugs her closer, tilting Twyla’s head so she can kiss her more deeply, but Twyla pulls back and gently separates their mouths.

Alexis blinks her eyes open slowly and sees Twyla looking at her expectantly, her eyes wide and mouth deliciously red from her own. Alexis tries to lean in for another kiss, uncertain why they are no longer kissing. They should always be kissing. 

“Alexis.” Twyla’s voice is stern, sending a shiver down Alexis’ spine. Alexis heaves in a breath and tries to clear the fog from her mind.

“Um, what?” 

“I said,” Twyla leans closer until their lips are nearly touching, her breath tickling across Alexis’ lips. “Do you want to play a game?”

Alexis wrinkles her nose and shakes her head restlessly as she tries to process this question. “Um, right now? You know I love how cute you are when let me land on your properties without charge when we play _Monopoly_ , but uh,” Alexis gives her most seductive shimmy. “Babe, I kind of prefer what we’re doing right now instead.”

Twyla leans back when Alexis tries to capture her lips again. “Not that kind of game, Lex. I think you’ll like this one.” Twyla blinks slowly and smiles at Alexis in that way that always makes Alexis’ heart swell painfully. 

Alexis shakes her head again and looks longingly at Twyla’s lips. “Um, well, okay. Sure, let’s play.”

“Good.” Twyla’s smile grows and she presses a quick kiss to the tip of Alexis’ nose. “This game is called _Mirror, Mirror_.”

“Babe, is this a _real_ game or, like, one of those things that your cousins played that no one else has ever actually heard of?”

“Shh.” Twyla presses a fingertip to Alexis’ lips and grins enigmatically. “You’re going to love it, trust me. For this game, you’re going to do to yourself exactly what I do to myself.” Twyla lifts the hem of her top up and over her head in one smooth motion, tossing the shirt to the floor without breaking eye contact. She raises her eyebrows. “Your turn.”

Alexis suddenly feels breathless, and she smiles at Twyla helplessly. “Mm, okay. This game _does_ sound fun, babe. Love this for us.” She shakes her shoulders flirtatiously and lifts her cute off-the-shoulder crop top over her head, tossing it to the floor behind her with a wink. Alexis leans in to steal a kiss, but Twyla shakes her head with another smile. 

“Ah, ah, Alexis. The rules of the game are that you do exactly as I do. You look, but you don’t touch.” She rises up to her knees and unbuttons her jeans, shimmying them down over her hips. 

Alexis sticks out her lower lip in a pout. “Mm, but if you kissed me, then I could kiss you because I would be mirroring you, right?”

“That’s right.” Twyla pulls her jeans off her legs entirely and lets them drop to the floor. She settles back onto the bed cross-legged and gives Alexis another expectant look. 

Alexis eagerly tugs her shorts down her legs and sits across from Twyla, mimicking her cross-legged position. She leans forward and purses her lips hopefully, but Twyla just laughs. 

“I’m not going to kiss you though, Lex.” She brings a finger to her own lips and sucks on the tip thoughtfully, allowing Alexis a teasing glimpse of her tongue. 

Alexis eyes Twyla’s mouth hungrily and nearly forgets the rules, only remembering when Twyla clears her throat pointedly. She lets out a frustrated groan and brings her own finger to her lips, sucking lasciviously. 

Twyla removes her finger and traces a slow pattern across her collarbones and down between her cleavage. Alexis’ eyes fixate on the wet trail of saliva Twyla’s fingertip leaves on her skin as she traces the same path across her own chest. 

Twyla’s eyes are burning into Alexis’ as she reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra, removing each strap at a painfully slow pace. Alexis fights the urge to rip her own bra from her body and press their chests together, and instead she slips it off slowly and shivers as her skin is exposed to the slight chill of the room. Her eyes snap to Twyla’s chest to watch as her nipples stiffen and knows her own are doing the same. 

They’re both only wearing their underwear now, Twyla in adorable little polka-dotted boyshorts that hug her ass beautifully and Alexis in a silky pair of baby pink panties. She watches as Twyla swirls a finger slowly around one of her nipples and squirms at the wetness forming in her panties. She traces a circle around her own nipple and longs to reach out and grab Twyla, who is looking annoyingly unaffected. 

“Twy,” Alexis gasps, but Twyla only smiles serenely and pinches her nipple harshly. Alexis mimics the action and barely manages to restrain a whine. 

Twyla keeps one hand at her breast, rubbing a thumb over her nipple, while the other slowly strokes over her thigh. Alexis longs to replace Twyla’s hands with her own, to stroke her fingers over the smooth, sweet skin of Twyla’s inner thigh. She swallows with great difficulty and skims her fingers across her own thigh instead.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Twyla coos, and all at once, Alexis feels unbearably needy. 

“Twy, _please_.” Alexis slides her hand closer to her panties, but Twyla clicks her tongue reproachfully and moves her hand up to her throat, tracing delicately across her pulse point. Alexis flings her head back with a whine and regretfully mimics Twyla’s actions. 

Alexis shuts her eyes and attempts to steady her breathing. She can’t remember the last time she felt so turned on just from some mutual masturbation. 

“Lex.” There’s a teasing note in Twyla’s voice. “How will you mirror me with your eyes closed?”

Alexis whimpers and opens her eyes, her fingers tightening around her throat in an effort to keep them in place. She squirms again and pleads with Twyla with her eyes. 

“Are you wet for me, baby?” Twyla skates her hands slowly down her body until she has one resting on each thigh. 

“I’m so wet, Twy, _please_!” Alexis rests her hands on her thighs and forces them to remain still. 

“Please, what, Alexis?” One of Twyla’s fingers slips under the fabric of her boyshorts, stroking along her upper thigh teasingly. 

Alexis’ nostrils flares as she takes in an unsteady breath, fighting off overwhelming need and annoyance. “Ugh, Twy- _la_! Please touch me! Or let me touch myself! Please just— something!”

“But Alexis, you _are_ touching yourself.” Twyla flutters her eyelashes and licks her lips slowly. 

“Ughh, fuck you, Twy!” Alexis bites her lower lip painfully. 

Twyla giggles in delight. “Oh, I am, Alexis.” 

Alexis opens her mouth in what was surely going to be a biting retort, but Twyla begins to shift her underwear down her hips slowly. 

“Oh, thank fuck, finally!” Alexis races to pull off her panties, but Twyla pauses with her thumbs still in the waistband of her boyshorts, grinning cheekily. Alexis barely contains a scream of frustration. She shuts her eyes tightly and groans.

Twyla waits motionlessly until Alexis’ eyes are open and fixed on hers. Twyla traces a single fingertip along the waistband of her boyshorts, Alexis’ eyes tracking the movement breathlessly. With aching slowness, Twyla finally, _finally_ , slides her finger along her slit, a barely perceptible moan slipping through her parted lips. 

Alexis’ own finger glides easily along the soaked fabric of her panties, and her breath catches in her chest painfully, a helpless whimper escaping without her permission. “Twy, babe, Twyyy,” Alexis pants. 

Twyla’s thumb presses against her clit through the fabric and Alexis whines before she even has a chance to mimic the action on herself. 

“So good, baby,” Twyla moans. “You’re doing so good for me.” 

“God, Twyla, so hot. How is this so — _ahh!_ — so hot? Fuck!” Alexis leans forward and tries to capture Twyla’s lips, forgetting the game entirely for a moment. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Twyla scolds her playfully, but doesn’t lean away. Twyla stays in her space, her breath puffing out in gasps against Alexis’ lips, so tantalizingly close, but just out of reach. 

Twyla’s hands both move back to the waistband of her boyshorts and tug quickly and decisively, pulling the fabric from her body and leaving her finally, gloriously bare. Alexis drinks in the sight of Twyla’s freckled skin flushed from the tips of her ears all the way down to her perfect breasts. Twyla’s eyes are wide, the pupils blown, and her mouth is a delicious shade of red. Alexis _wants_. Oh, god, she wants Twyla so badly she could scream. 

“Your turn, love.” Twyla’s lips quirk up in a playful smile, and Alexis realizes that she has been so distracted looking at Twyla that she forgot to remove her own panties. She rectifies this quickly, tossing the soaked fabric across the room where it lands on Twyla’s lampshade. 

One of Twyla’s fingers dips inside herself teasingly, her thumb still stroking over her clit slowly. Alexis fights the desire to grind down onto her own fingers and instead increases the pressure on her clit. 

“Mm, Lex, you look so good.” Twyla moans and her hand begins to move faster, another finger slipping inside and her eyes half-lidded but still focusing intently on Alexis. 

Alexis copies Twyla’s actions and her chest heaves, sweat dripping down her spine, and heat burning low in her belly. 

“Twy,” she gasps. “Twy, I’m so close.”

“Me too, Lex. Are you gonna come with me, baby?” Twyla’s gaze is wild and intense, and Alexis wants nothing more than to do as she asks. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants. 

Twyla’s head tosses back in a moan, and Alexis watches as a bead of perspiration drips down the long line of Twyla’s neck. Her entire body begins to vibrate with the intensity of her orgasm, and Alexis follows suit, shaking and gasping, her body a livewire of sensation. 

Twyla collapses forward on top of Alexis, their bodies both sticky with sweat, but Alexis’ arms come up to wrap around Twyla involuntarily. She presses slow, sloppy kisses along Twyla’s face, her neck, her collarbones, anywhere her mouth can reach.

When Alexis finally catches her breath, a giddy laugh bubbles up from her chest. 

“So, I’m allowed to touch you now?” She pokes Twyla on the nose and grins.

Twyla doesn’t respond, but instead kisses her firmly on the mouth. Alexis can feel Twyla’s lips twisting up in a smile against her own and wraps their bodies together even tighter. Twyla was right — she really did love this game.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
